1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an indicating device having at least two sealed chambers arranged in tandem directly behind one another in either the direction of travel of light in the device or the direction of viewing with adjacent chambers being separated by thin carrier members with at least one of the chambers being filled with a liquid crystal layer to form a liquid crystal cell which cooperates with the other chamber to provide indications. In several embodiments, different types of liquid crystal cells are used such as a polarizing cell is combined with a rotation cell to enable multi-color indication. In other embodiments, the electrode patterns of each of the cell are arranged to enable either selective indication of fixed symbols by separately actuating one cell or by actuating electrodes in both cells to give a complete indication.